Romeo kiffe Juliette?
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: One-Shot. (Resubido) Los judios y los musulmanes tienen muchos conflictos, pero Black Star y Tsubaki ignoran incluso esa Deshonra BxT Song fic: romeo kiffe juliette-Grand Corps Malade


_**Roméo kiffe Juliette**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Roméo habite au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment trois/_**

**_Romeo vive en la planta baja del edificio de tres._**

-Perdona, pero solo te quiero como amigo.

Aunque la voz algo aniñada de Patty usualmente me subía los ánimos, en esos momentos, solo logro bajarme la moral hasta la suela de los zapatos como un martillo. Tan seguro que estaba de que no se echaría atrás, ahora tenia muchas huellas que borrar. No me quedaba aire para respirar, pero ella no tenia la culpa de verme caer, cualquier esperanza se volvió vana en ese momento.

Por un momento, pensé que esas sonrisas que me dedicaba eran de amor, pero al parecer mis ojos de dios no sirven para leer sentimientos de rubias tornasoladas de carcajadas con hipo. Tuve la sensación de felicidad que solo siente un pez cuando un pescador le quita el anzuelo de la boca, pero ese rechazo se sintió como si a ese pez lo hubieran lanzado a una cubeta de peces muertos después de su ¨salvación¨.

Maka Albarn es la persona más insistente en el mundo. Desde que llego mi primera decepción amorosa, mi sosa vecina de piso insiste en que la acompañe a la fiesta del hermano mayor de Soul, Wess Evans. Hace tanto que no salgo de mi casa que había olvidado que un dios no abandona a sus súbditos. Desde que Patricia Thompson me rechazo, no salgo, hago berrinches, no dejo de pensar en mi corazón roto. Pero hoy, gracias a Soul y a una dirección he revivido.

No tenia que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que la chica que estaba al lado de Maka no era su soso libro de geografía universal que siempre lleva cuestas.

_¨ Black Star.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres.¨_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y vivo en la planta baja del edificio tres. Y soy el primer musulmán en superar a Ala¨*_

_¨Me llamo Black Star, y no pienso someterme a dios.¨*_

Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza son esas trece palabras y una sonrisa hermosa. No escandalosa o sexy, pero sincera y amable, ¿Eso sería suficiente para curar mi atolondrado corazón?

**_Juliette dans l'immeuble d'en face au dernier étage/ _**

**_Julieta vive en el edificio de frente a la planta superior._**

-Un gusto conocerte, Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior. Soy judía* y he venido de Japón por cuestiones familiares.

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior. Soy judía.¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de enfrente en la planta superior...¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, vivo en el edificio de ...¨_

_¨ Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...¨_

_¨ Tsubaki...¨_

_¨ ¿Qué importa?¨_

**_Ils ont 16 ans tous les deux et chaque jour quand ils se voient/_**

**_ Ambos con 16 años y todos los días cuando se ven._**

**_Grandit dans leur regard une envie de partage/ _**

**_Crece en sus ojos el deseo de compartir._**

He tenido un gran deseo: Conocer a aquella muchacha que pide perdón con la mirada al sonreír, pero, ¿cómo un dios como yo no puede conocer a alguien que ni siquiera va en la misma escuela o a la misma mezquita? Ambos tenemos dieciséis años, pero ella es más alta que yo por un centímetro y medio. Pero cuando yo la veo a ella y ella me ve a mí, estoy seguro que nuestros ojos brillan. Como si el Big-bang iniciara y terminara en nuestros ojos

No se bien que día es hoy, solo se que la vi salir. No tengo palabras, jamas las he tenido, pero, solo me importa correr y saludarla antes de separarnos por caminos diferentes.

El simple hecho de intercambiar unas palabras provoco el inicio de un lago con agua de rió mezclado con mar. el agua dulce y salada en un solo lugar.

**_C'est au premier rendez-vous qu'ils franchissent le pas/ _**

**_Esta es la primera cita para dar el paso._**

**_Sous un triste ciel d'automne où il pleut sur leurs corps/ _**

**_En un cielo de otoño triste cuando llueve en sus cuerpos._**

**_Ils s'embrassent comme des fous sans peur du vent et du froid/ _**

**_Se besan como locos sin temor al viento y el frío._**

**_Car l'amour a ses saisons que la raison ignore/_**

**_ Porque el amor tiene sus estaciones que la razón ignora._**

Hoy ha sido tal vez el día más cálido de mi vida, a pesar de estar mojado por la lluvia y el granizo. Tsubaki y yo hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer paso, en los vídeo juegos y el café. Por un segundo pensé que la historia Thompson se repetiría, nuevamente mi corazón se escondería, con el rabo entre las piernas y el ego enterrado en los tenis. Pero ni el viento ni el frió me logró separarme de sus labios de azúcar y sus amables caricias. Hemos ignorado por completo nuestras estaturas, nuestras vidas, la lluvia, el frió, los hielos diminutos chocando contra nuestras cabezas.

Nuestras aguas chocaban y se combinaban en la mezcla mas brillante jamas antes vista.

**_Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo/_**

**_ Romeo ama a Julieta y Julieta ama a Romeo._**

**_Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo/ _**

**_Y si el cielo no es clemente, muy mal por el tiempo._**

**_Un amour dans l'orage, celui des dieux, celui des homes/ _**

**_Una historia de amor en medio de la tormenta, de los dioses, de los hombres._**

**_Un amour, du courage et deux enfants hors des norms/ _**

**_El amor, el coraje y dos chicos fuera de normas._**

La campana sonó aquella tarde al final de la clase de química anunciando nuestra libertad de huir de ese manicomio bautizado vilmente como ¨Escuela¨

-Hoy saldré a los vídeo juegos, ¿Vienes, viejo?- pregunto Soul al toque de la campana de salida de la escuela.

-No se…

-Vendrán Maka, Crona, Kid… **_Tsu-ba-ki_**-dijo Soul recalcando los nombres.

-¡Por supuesto! Si tanto me necesitas…

-Vamos Black, solo lo haces para disimular lo obvio. Algún día se enteraran.

-Lo se viejo, pero quiero mantener nuestra ilusión lo mas que sea posible.

-Algún día tendrás que salir de esa burbuja en la que se encierran y dejar en claro que no hay nada malo en lo que hacen. Mira que la familia de Crona es mas religiosa que el vaticano y sale con Kid, que es mas ateo que Charles Darwin.

Yo la amo a ella, ella me ama a mí, no como un mesías que, según su religión demanda, algún día llegara, pero si con amor. Aunque cuando nos encontramos el cielo está lleno de nubes. Porque los hombres necesitaban un dios en quien creer, y yo necesito de ella. Soy un dios enamorado de un amor incorrecto, no solo nuestras estaturas son diferentes o nuestras personalidades, también nuestra religión, que gana gran peso en nuestras atolondradas vidas.

**_Juliette et Roméo se voient souvent en cachette/ _**

**_Romeo y Julieta se ven a menudo en secreto._**

**_Ce n'est pas qu'autour d'eux les gens pourraient se moquer/ _**

**_No es que les rodea gente que podía reírse._**

**_C'est que le père de Juliette a une kippa sur la tête/_**

**_Es que el padre de Julieta tiene una kipá* en la cabeza._**

**_Et celui de Roméo va tous les jours à la mosquée/ _**

**_Y que Romeo y su padre van todos los días a la mezquita*._**

A menudo nos saludamos por la ventana, yo desde la planta baja del edificio tres y ella desde el ultimo piso del edificio de enfrente, ambos con esperanzas de no ser descubiertos, ella arroja un ¨Hola¨ al vacío y yo lanzo un aeroplano de papel lleno de tinta y cariño al cielo, ¿Cómo es que una mortal termino en el cielo y un dios en el suelo? Nuestros amigos estaban conscientes de que este amor no era tema de risa, eramos discretos, aun mas cuando mi padre y su familia se cruzaban por la calle, y ambos se alejaban, con temor a otra forma de pensar.

Cuando ella y su hermano salían hacia la sinagoga*el con una Kipa y ella escuchando a un rabino, yo me dirigía con mi padre hacia la mezquita, gritando: ¡Gloria a Alá! Ellos buscaban a su salvador, mientras que mi padre y yo nos sometemos con el culo en alto. Dios crea lo que quiere. Cuando decreta algo, sólo dice: "¡Sé!", y es*. Entonces seré lo que quiero ser.

**_Alors ils mentent à leurs familles, ils s'organisent comme des pros/ _**

**_Así que mienten a sus familias, se organizan como profesionales._**

**_S'il n'y a pas de lieux pour leur amour, ils se fabriquent un décor/ _**

**_Si no hay lugares para su amor, fabrican una escena._**

**_Ils s'aiment au cinéma, chez des amis, dans le métro/ _**

**_Se aman en el mundo del cine, con los amigos o en el metro._**

**_Car l'amour a ses maisons que les darons ignorent/ _**

**_Porque el amor que tiene sus mafias que por dentro ignoran._**

Mentiras fundidas en palabras. Cuando le miento a mi padre, ella le miente a su padre, tanto que nos hemos vuelto profesionales en el arte de mentir.

Actuamos como si estuviéramos en una escena dramática de una obra del renacimiento. Nos ofrecemos amor donde podemos, como podemos. En el cine en las escenas de acción y romance, en la casa alejada de Kid, incluso esperando el metro en el subterráneo. Parecería que somos agentes encubiertos, escondiéndonos de las mafias religiosas con el nombre de nuestros progenitores, los santos inquisidores de dios.

Y aunque ambos intentamos ser buenas personas, ella piensa que se esta volviendo en una mala mujer y yo siento por adelantad los azotes de furia de mi padre.

No quiero mas mentir, quiero gritarlo al mundo, a mi padre, a ella...

**Le père de Roméo est vénèr, il a des soupçons/ **

**El padre de Romeo se encabrona y sospechaba.**

**La famille de Juliette est juive, tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle/ **

**La familia de Julieta es judía, no debes ir cerca de ella.**

**Mais Roméo argumente et résiste au coup de pression/**

** Pero Romeo sostiene y resiste el impulso de presión.**

**On s'en fout papa qu'elle soit juive, regarde comme elle est belle/**

** A quién le importa si su papá es judío, mira lo hermosa que es.**

Hoy mi padre se ha cabreado, lo sospecho desde un principio, desde el día en el que vio salir a esa familia judía del edificio de enfrente, desde que ella y yo coincidimos en esa fiesta. Hoy, él está hecho una furia y la estrella de mi hombro derecho tiene una enorme cortada.

-¡Entiéndelo, maldita sea! ¡Es JUDÍA! ¿Qué parte no te quedo claro? ¡Joder, no debes ir con ella! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Estoy enamorado! ¿Okay? ¿A quién le importa si su papá es judío?

-¡A mí! Estas deshonrando tus creencias, esos politeístas* también te quieren lejos de ella. ¡Es imposible! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, carajo.

-¡Y que si es judía, que no ves que es hermosa! ¡Por fuera y por dentro, sin importar la religión!

Su rostro era todas venas saltadas.

-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!

**_Alors l'amour reste clandé dès que son père tourne le dos/_**

**_ Así que el amor sigue, aun cuando su padre le da la espalda._**

**_Il lui fait vivre la grande vie avec les moyens du bord/_**

**_ Él está viviendo con los medios a su alcance._**

**_Pour elle c'est sandwich au grec et cheese au McDonalds/_**

**_ Para ella come un sándwich griego y hamburguesas de queso en McDonalds._**

**_Car l'amour a ses liaisons que les biftons ignorant/ _**

**_Porque el amor tiene sus conexiones y sabe ignorar el dinero._**

Desde que mi padre me abandono he comenzado a trabajar, pero no dejare que esto me impida seguir viviendo y verla con su forma amable de ser. Intento vivir con lo poco que queda en el apartamento, hace casi un mes que mi padre me abandono en el edificio, y quien sabe donde estará ahora. Pero aun salgo con Tsubaki al McDonalds y comemos hamburguesas con queso, ¡Que importa si mi padre me abandono! No necesito dinero para ser feliz.

**_Mais les choses se compliquent quand le père de Juliette/_**

**_ Pero las cosas se complican cuando el padre de Julieta se entera._**

**_Tombe sur des messages qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire/_**

**_Viene en todos los mensajes que nunca debió haber leído._**

**_Un texto sur l'i-phone et un chat Internet/ _**

**_Un texto en el i-phone y charlas por Internet._**

**_La sanction est tombée, elle ne peut plus sortir/ _**

**_La pena se redujo, ya no puede salir._**

Maka ha llegado asustada a mi departamento, tiene sudor en la cara y los dedos están apretando mi ropa.

-Black, estas en problemas.

-Oye, tranquila, ¿Qué sucede?

-El… el padre de Tsubaki… lo sabe todo…

-Te refieres a…

-los mensajes, las cartas, las llamadas, ¡TODO! Jamás la dejaran salir de nuevo.

-Como lo...

-Su habitación esta hecha un desastre... ¿Que haremos Black...?

**_Roméo galère dans le hall du bâtiment trois/_**

**_ Romeo galera en el vestíbulo del edificio de tres._**

**_Malgré son pote Mercutio, sa joie s'évapore/ _**

**_A pesar de su compañero ¨Mercutio¨, se evapora su alegría._**

**_Sa princesse est tout prêt mais retenue sous son toit/ _**

**_Su princesa esta muy cerca, pero la sostienen bajo techo._**

**_Car l'amour a ses prisons que la raison déshonore/ _**

**_Porque el amor tiene su prisión con razones de deshonor._**

Me he convertido en una bestia ambulante en el vestíbulo del edificio tres, vagando con mis aires de dios por los suelos y la impotencia en el rostro, Soul y Maka me han intentado animar sin éxito en mi seco ánimo, pero las ventanas donde se asomaba Tsubaki ya no se abren en el cielo. Ahora el infierno ya no tiene una sola muestra de luz del último piso del edificio de enfrente.

La diosa de mis sueños está a menos de una calle de mí y no puedo siquiera verla por las noches con su cabello negro recién lavado y peinado, de princesa a prisionera. ¿Algún día volveré a verla?

¿Acaso ya no podre verla? Escuchar su vos de nata y ver sus peras pasearse libremente por su cuarto.

¿Que haría sin su inigualable amabilidad y su sonrisa de aire dulce?

**_Mais Juliette et Roméo changent l'histoire et se tirent/ _**

**_Pero Romeo y Julieta cambian la historia y se toman._**

**_A croire qu'ils s'aiment plus à la vie qu'à la mort/ _**

**_Creer que se aman más en la vida que la muerte._**

**_Pas de fiole de cyanure, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare/ _**

**_No hay cianuro* matraz, sin ofender, a Shakespeare o no…_**

**_Car l'amour a ses horizons que les poisons ignorant/ _**

**_Porque el amor tiene sus horizontes, venenos que ignoran._**

Soul me ha notado tan desanimado que piensa que moriré, pero no pienso dejar a mi diosa sola.

Si, he tenido pensamientos tan tristes que pienso que debería morir con tal de que ella pueda volver a ver el sol, pero estoy seguro que ella me acompañaría poco después. No iríamos a cielos diferentes, iríamos a nuestro paraíso, de la mano.

En clases de química, Maka aleja lo más que puede mis manos del cianuro, pero no es necesario, no pienso siquiera en tomarlo. Lo ignorare y salvare a mi diosa. ahora e que salvar a una princesa es mas hostigarte que en los vídeo juegos, ¿Así se habrá sentido Mario por Peach?

Es natural la repelente entre religiones, entre judíos y musulmanes gira al rededor del conflicto árabe-israelí, algo que me figura ridículo.

**_Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo/_**

**_ Romeo ama a Julieta y Julieta ama a Romeo._**

**_Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo/ _**

**_Y si el cielo no es clemente, muy mal para el tirmpo._**

**_Un amour dans un orage réactionnaire et insultant/ _**

**_Una historia de amor en un retrógrado y repelente tormenta._**

_**Un amour et deux enfants en avance sur leur temps. / **_

_**Una historia de amor y dos niños por delante de su tiempo.**_

Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta y el cielo se ha obscurecido aún más. ¨Aléjate¨ grito un rabino ¨Defendiendo ¨ a una familia de un ¨Terrorista¨. Pero aunque yo la ame a ella y ella me haya amado a mí, solo fuimos dos niños enamorados de algo imposible.

Entre los problemas con el ¨Terrorismo¨ en Estados Unidos, eh sido fichado de la forma mas cruel que exista, mientras mi diosa se pierde, como un pastelillo sin cubierta blanca de merengue y la llevan a ese mundo cuyas puertas estarán bajo llave para mi. No quedara mas que el ligero ruido de sus pasos y su cuerpo disminuye lentamente a solo diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro centimetros, apenas el tamaño de una cereza con rabo de cola de caballo negra.

Tres... dos... uno...

Ella se ha ido, viejo.

Esta vez no volveré a verla jamas...

.

.

*Musulmán: Religión monoteísta. Islam.

*Ala: dios musulmán.

*¨No pienso someterme a dios¨: Así, el islam representa la aceptación y sometimiento ante Dios. Los fieles deben demostrar su sumisión venerándolo, siguiendo estrictamente sus órdenes y aboliendo el politeísmo.

*¨Dios dijo: ¡se! Y es.¨: Corán, 3:40-41. El Corán es el libro sagrado del islam.

*Judío: Religión politeísta.

*Mesías: Los judíos no creen en cristo como el hijo de dios, y aún esperan al mesías.

*Sinagoga: centro ceremonial de los judíos.

*Kipá: sombrero de casquete religioso judío.

*Mezquita: Edificio destinado al culto islámico.

*Politeísta: Cree en un solo dios.

*Cianuro: Sustancia venenosa. (con la que se suicida romeo en ¨¨Romeo y julieta¨).

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cancion:** Roméo kiffe Juliette - Grand Corps Malade

**Genero:** Slam

**Idioma:** Frances

Hola, Mon Amour!

_Este One shot se me ha dificultado, pues he tenido que traducir esta canción palabra por palabra, pero vale la pena. Me la he pasado en Wikipedia escribiendo ¨Judíos y musulmanes¨ toda una hora en busca de información. Son las 3:11 AM y sinceramente, quiero dormir!_

_Me ha gustado que Black haya tenido una religión tan sumisa y Tsubaki en aspectos físicos le queda de judia (Hitler 7.7) los musulmanes también son muy estereotipados por terroristas e hijos de Bit*h con las mujeres, estereotipos._

_Este Song-Fic es triste, lo sé, y quise hacer un TsuStar como una de las parejas y personajes reconocidos._

**Como podrán notar algunos, este era un capitulo de mi fic eliminado _Do ya thing, baby!_ Como ya había dicho, nadie hacia caso a las reglas y pos no funciona así. Decidí que ya no volvería a hacer esta proyecto, pero, no dejare que estos song fics queden olvidados, los resubire individualmente.**

** Chao, mon amour!**


End file.
